Life Time of Love
by BabyGirl6610
Summary: See how it all started (in my head) for MariShire. The ups and the downs.


Joven POV

"Bulbasaur use razor leaf!" Matt yelled pointing at our friend David. It was homeroom during our sophomore year of high school. Not much was happening today because it was the day before spring break. I look up at Matt laughing. He was a fairly skinny guy and his clothes hung on him. He never seemed to find clothes that fit him.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" David said in an angry but still playful tone. "YOU KILLED MY SQUIRTLE!" I started to laugh harder. David was average sized with brown hair. He was easy to anger, more so when it came to playing games. His face was red but he tried to be a good sport about it. At this point I couldn't breathe and the rest of the class was staring at us. I continued laughing till I heard the load voice of my teacher.

"Mr. Ovenshire what is so funny? Mr. Moss please refrain from using such foul profanity in my classroom, and Mr. Sohinki please do not shout." She stood up from her desk walking to the front and center of the room not taking her eyes off of our little group. We all looked at each other and smiled then looked at her.

"Yes ma'am." We said in unison giving her a sarcastic salute and started to laugh while putting our cards away.

She rolled her eyes and began to talk to the whole class.

"Now class as you all know spring break starts when the bell rings. I would like to say have fun and please be careful." The class room began to clap and cheer.

The three of us all look at each other with dumbass grins on our faces. We didn't even have to plan our spring break we already knew what we would being doing. VIDEO GAMES! We all high fived and laughed. That's all we ever did we might change it up and play some D and D but other than that nothing. Video games were our lives.

The room grew silent when there was a knock on the door. The teacher opened the door and smiled at a young Asian girl. She looked at the piece of paper she was holding and motioned for her to come in. The girl was short (to me at least) and skinny. Her long black hair pulled to the side in slight curls. She wore a black jacket and bright blue skinny jeans. Her makeup was so light you could hardly see it. Her brown eyes were perfect. I couldn't help but stare she was just so… so…. Gorgeous.

"Class this is our new student. Mariko Takahashi." The teacher said leading her to the front of the class. Her cheeks became a pale pink.

"Hello" Mariko said in a shy voice.

"Mariko please tell us about yourself." The teacher said walking back to her desk and sitting down.

"Well…" She took a deep breath before continuing "I'm Japanese American, my family calls me Mari, English is actually me second language and I am a ballerina." Her face was a bright red. It was so cute. (Stop it Josh you're going to creep her out.) I turn my head away from her. (What is wrong with me?)

"Well Mari, Welcome and please take an empty seat." The teacher said pulling out a book to read. The class begun to talk amongst themselves. Mari stood frozen for a few seconds while looking for an empty seat. She pulled her backpack off her back and around to her stomach unzipping it. Her eyes locked on the desk in front of mine. She started to swiftly walk to the desk, eyes and one hand inside the backpack searching for something. As Mari was coming up the isle a girl stuck her foot out tripping Mari. The contents of her bag scattered on the floor.

I rushed forward to help her, glaring at the girl who tripped her, Brooklyn Sweets. She thought she "ruled" the school. She thought she was so perfect with her straight golden blonde hair (fake), her tight clothes that practically showed her…. Lady parts. She wore way too much make up she looked like a damn clown. God I've always hated her. She's the bratty rich girl.

I keeled down picking up her books and… (No way!) that's when I saw it an original Japanese Pikachu card. I stared at it in amazement. I snapped out of my daze when I heard Brooklyn's sister's voices.

"Awe the new girl fell." One said in a mocking tone.

"Not very graceful for a ballerina is she?" the second chimed after her sister's.

I look past Brooklyn to see her sisters. You see Brooklyn was a part of a match set. There is Brooklyn, Cassidy, and Destany. All born in that order and as each were born the brains started to fade. Brooklyn was smart, 4.0 GPA. Cassidy a close 3.7 GPA. Destany though… she got the short end of the stick, 2.5. They all had similarities but all looked different. Brooklyn was tall, skinny and more developed than her sisters. Cassidy and Destany looked more alike. Both had light Brown hair that fell in loose curls just below their shoulders. They always wore matching clothes but Cassidy would always wear blue and Destany wore Red. Their clothes weren't as tight as their sisters but still a little reveling. At school they were known as 'The Devil's Spawn' or as Matt, David and I call them WHORES.

As I finished helping Mari I stood hold my hand out to help Mari stand. She glance up at me flipped her hood up and grabbed my hand standing. Keeping her head down, she did a little bow and stepped around me hurrying to her seat. I followed with my head as she walked passed I snapped me head back towards Brooklyn.

"What is wrong with you?" I snapped glaring at her

"ME?! There is nothing wrong with me dork. I was just saying hello to the new girl." She said in an innocent voice looking at her sisters who just grinned at her evilly.

I look back at Mari whose head was down. I could hear muffled sniffles. I turn back at Brooklyn and leaned down in her face. I spoke in a dark whispered yell.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!"

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME OVENSHIRE. JUST GO BACK TO PLAYING WITH YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!" She whispered back in a bitchy tone. I stood up and sighed and spoke softly in an annoyed voice.

"I know I don't scare you but just remember that karma is a bitch and what goes around comes around."

She rolled her eyes, turning she resumed talking with her sister.

I took a deep breath and walked back to my seat. Sitting down I stared at the beautiful girl in front of me. (Well her back.) She still had her head down and I could see that she was crying because her body was trembling from the muffled sobs I could hear.

(Come on Josh say something to her. She could use a friend.) Sighing I moved my hand slowly toward her, placing it gently on her back. She jumped a little scaring us both. She slowly lifted her head and turned to face me. She kept her head down to where her face was hidden behind her beautiful black hair. (CREEPY JOSH CREEPY)

"Hey are you okay? I'm sorry that you had to be bullied on your first day." I said in a low calming voice.

She lifted her head to show her face. I was taken back by how beautiful she was even when her face was wet with tears. (STOP IT) Her eyes were red from tears, her eyeliner, (the little she was wearing) was running in streaks down her puffy red cheeks. I could see in her eyes that she was scared and that she was thankful for me helping her.

"I'm Joshua, but please call me Jovenshire." I held out my hand. She looked at it and sighed.

"I'm Mari" She said taking it with a little sniffle. "Where did you get that name from?"

"It's a combination of my first and last name. Joshua Ovenshire, 'Joven'."

"Hmm that's clever." Mari sat up straighter as she took her hood down and reached in her bag pulling out a mirror. "So, who was that **_Meinu_** that tripped me?" She asked wiping the eyeliner off her face. "What's Meinu?" "Btch" She grinned looking at me. "Oh, her name is Brooklyn and those two talking to her are her sisters, Cassidy and Destany." "Triplets?" Mari asked raising and eyebrow.

"Yeah they are the Plastics of the school. Brooklyn being the Regna of the three."

"Ha nice Mean Girls reference."

"Thank you, I know I may look intimidating-"

Mari laughed at that. Her face lit up as she laughed. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you look more like a big nerd."

I playfully placed my hand over my heart and gasped. "I have no Idea what you are talking about, I'm THE JOVENSHIRE, feared by all." She laughed again as I heard Matt chime in.

"Are you trying to be cool again Joven? You know we talked about this you are the weird one."

"Shut it Sohinki, Mari these are my friends Matt Sohinki and the one staring at you with weird eyes in David Moss or Lazercorn." I gestured to them as the waved. "Guys this is Mari." She waved with a shy smile. "So how long have to guys been friends?"

"Well I moved her last year with my family from Ohio." Lazercorn said braking his stare.

"Joven and I have been best buds since Pre-K. Always lived her in L.A." Sohinki said as we high fived and laughed.

"Ah how did you get to be friends with them Lazercorn?" Mari asked as she was looking through her bag.

"Well you see one day last year in study hall I was sitting at a table by myself, you know because I'm cool like that, and these two nerds came over and asked if I had Pokémon cards and if I wanted to play. I did, so we spent the whole period playing cards. After that we haven't stopped."

"Really?!" Mari said in an excited voice. "Well let's be friends then" She smiled as she pulled out a medium wooden box and placed it on my desk. "I happen to have mine here. Who wants to play?" We all stared in shock at she opened the box revealing holographic Japanese cards. She looked at each of us. "What?"

"Mari, I think you just got three new best friends." We looked at each other and smiled.

(I think I'm falling for her)


End file.
